Devices of this type have a shaft portion and an instrument carrier. The shaft portion and instrument carrier are releasably connected together and movable relative to one another. They generally have switches for switching on different operational states. The important operational states are, e.g., the suction or flushing operation of a device. In the case of, e.g., electro-surgical devices there is also the current supply to cutting or coagulation electrodes which is also controlled by means of a switch.
The instrument carrier and switch are provided structurally isolated on devices of the type referred to above and consequently have their own handles for engagement by the operator. If, for instance, the handle is gripped by the operator for moving the instrument carrier and the operator subsequently wants to alter the operational state of the device, he must alter the position of his hand or fingers in order to change his grip over to the handle which moves the switch to alter the operational state. His grip must also be changed back again to the appropriate handle for the purpose of moving the instrument carrier again. These steps require a certain amount of practice and dexterity of the fingers.
Furthermore, the construction of devices of this type is relatively complex since a relatively large number of mechanical components are assembled. Maintenance, cleaning and disinfection of the devices are thus correspondingly difficult and costly.